B-26
by RedPheonixWitch
Summary: weekly one shots on an Ezria scene from the most recent episode. sorry i suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

_Aria is in hospital._

 _-Spencer_

Ezra read the message with worry and confusion. All he could about was getting to grabbed his keys and ran.

"Where's Aria?" Aria heard her name in the distance and with one heart beat she knew who it was. "Ezra" Aria said quietly & he came running through the door.

Ezra stared at her assessing the damage and slowly walked over to her. Something broke inside him to see her hurt like this. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes to behind her ear. His hand lingered for a moment.

Aria knew what was happening. She looked into his eyes and without even realizing she was moving/ she leaned in closer. She lingered for a moment and then kissed him. All of those feelings from before came rushing back to show themselves again. All of her uncertainty was gone.

He had tried for the past five years to put all of his feelings he had for her in a box and seal it away but no matter how hard he tried they would keep coming back, and yet when he thought they were gone they would come back every time. He could never stop thinking about her, every moment, every word, every kiss. It would always remind him of what he had lost and what he could never have again.

They slowly pulled apart. Ezra smiled and said "Aria i love you, i have never stopped loving you and i never will. I will love for every last moment in my life. If there is a life after this i will love you then. there is nothing you could do or say that would change my mind."

Aria slowly pulled him down, wrapped her arms round his neck and rested her head on his shoulder and said with a smile " B-26 "


	2. Chapter 2

**How 6x19 could have gone for Ezria**

Aria walked into Ezra's apartment. She knew what she had to do but could never find the right time to tell him.

"Aria what's wrong?" Ezra asked

"Nothing" Aria said sweetly

"Aria i know there is something wrong. You haven't been able to look at me all night." Ezra stated

"Nothing" Aria said for the second time, but once again not very convincingly.

"Aria, please you can trust me."

"I-it's A, well not A but someone doing the same thing only trying to find out who killed Charlotte. This new person is the reason i got burned and Ally is in hospital now too because of it." Aria said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aria... I-I..." Ezra said unsure of what to do.

Thousands of thoughts were racing through Aria's head, but there was only one she could hear it was screaming that she wanted Ezra to hold her and tell her everything was going to b okay. Almost as if he had heard her, he got up walked over sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug and said in a quiet voice.

"I will never let that person get to you ..." i looked up at him

"You are safe here." Aria started to sob gently into him. As Aria fell asleep, Ezra slowly lent down and kissed her forehead. Although he had tried to convince himself that he was over Aria, he would always think about her even when he had been with Nicole. All he could ever think about was Aria.

As Aria had fallen asleep she had felt Ezra softly kiss her forehead and as he did her heart had felt like it was going to explode. She hadn't felt this way in over five years, she hadn't felt like this since they had broken up. Aria known that that day wasn't going to be good when she walked in his apartment :

* * *

 **5 years earlier**

"Aria" Ezra said with a smile

"Ezra we need to talk" Aria said with a quiet voice, but just loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay" Ezra replied nodding

"Well I'm going to be leaving for college in a couple of days and you are going to be leaving for south America-"

"Yes i am aware of that" Ezra said cutting her off. Ezra had came to realize what she was talking about. Something inside of him had broke that day and the only person that could fix it would be her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"We should break up" Ezra said sorrowful voice. Aria could tell how much she had hurt him but what he didn't know was how much it hurt her to say this.

"Yes, I-I think it's for the best" Aria said trying to be strong, but tears started to from in her eyes. Ezra stood up and turned around lent against the kitchen top. A few tears had managed to get past before he could wipe them away. Ezra turned around and said one, last, final, thing.

"Aria, I love you but if this is what you want then don't let me stop you, Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Aria said stood up turned around and walked out. By the time she had made it to her car she had started sobbing, she saw how broken he had looked when she left but she knew it was for the best.

* * *

Ezra lifted Aria up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down and pulled a blanket over her. As he walked over to the couch he grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and lay down on the couch. There was only one thing she could think about, Aria.

Aria woke up a couple of hours later, got up and walked over to the kitchen. She started making coffee for herself and Ezra. Aria went over to Ezra and woke him up.

"Hey" Aria said sweetly

"Hey" Ezra replied

"I made you some coffee" Aria said

Ezra got up and walked over to the kitchen with Aria.

"Ezra..." Aria said

"Yea"

"I have to tell you the truth"

Ezra nodded

"Charlotte's case wasn't the only reason I came back to and stayed in Rosewood"

Ezra nodded

"I stayed because of you, Ezra I still love you and I never stopped" Aria said longing for him to feel the same.

Ezra nodded again, stared at her for a moment cupped her cheek and leaned in. He lingered for a moment and then kissed her. Ezra felt like he was able to see again after years of being in the dark. Aria kissed back, as there tongues fought for dominance Aria's phone went off. Aria pulled out of the kiss to read the message

Aria,  
get to Spencer's  
barn now.  
-Hanna

"Ezra we have to go" Aria said quickly

"Okay" Ezra replied as he grabbed her hand as they walked out.

 **Thanks for reading please review good or bad I would love to hear your your thoughts on these one-shots**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing this week i didn't find anything worth changing. I will post again when the show starts back up.**


End file.
